In the field of animation, the common practice of conveying movement is accomplished by rapid display of sequential images in order to attain smooth, believable transition between images. This technique is known as frame animation and usually requires 24-30 “frames”, or individual images, of movement to achieve a desired animated effect. These frame images are the artistic basis of an animated subject.
Moving lights can also use frame animations as part of their produced effect, e.g., as gobos. For example, the frame animation can be inside a circular or otherwise shaped beam and the frame animation can create the outline/edges of the beam itself.